micropediafandomcom-20200214-history
Król Dreamlandu
Monarcha w Dreamlandzie Król Dreamlandu, Najwyższy Zwierzchnik Furlandii, Morlandu, Luindoru, Surmali i Weblandu, Najwyższy Zwierzchnik Sił Zbrojnych, Wielki Mistrz Heroldii Królestwa, etc. jest faktyczną głową państwa łączącą w swojej osobie władzę wykonawczą, ustawodawczą i sądowniczą. Król samodzielnie mianuje Namiestników Koronnych, którzy kierują prowincjami i z urzędu wchodzą w skład Senatu. Powołuje też Premiera, a na jego wniosek Ministrów Rządu Królewskiego. Król kontroluje strony WWW serwisu dreamlandzkiego oraz jest ownerem listy dyskusyjnej Królestwa. Może tworzyć prawo w drodze dekretów królewskich (które jednak Parlament ma możliwość uchylić), a także ma prawo weta w procesie uchwalania ustaw federalnych. Nie ma jednak wpływu na Izbę Poselską, która jest wyłaniana w powszechnych wolnych wyborach. Król jest też najwyższą instancją wymiaru sądownictwa, jednak nie może powoływać Sędziów bez zgody Parlamentu. Zasady sukcesji Wykształcona w Dreamlandzie procedura przechodzenia korony jest swoistym kompromisem między elekcją, a dziedzicznością. Ustępujący Król wyznacza swojego następcę spośród wszystkich Dreamlandczyków najlepiej nadających się do tej funkcji. Musi się jednak skonsultować z całą pozostałą przy życiu dynastią poprzednich Królów. Mało które państwo wirtualne jest w stanie przetrzymać kryzys polityczny, jakim jest przekazanie najwyższej władzy z jednych rąk do drugich. Dreamland jednak zdołał wykształcić unikalną tradycję sukcesji w imię rozwoju państwa. Już pięciokrotnie w Dreamlandzie następowała zmiana na tronie. Choć zawsze jest to burzliwe wydarzenie, nigdy kryzys związany z sukcesją nie zagroził istnieniu państwa. Dworska Etykieta Do Króla należy odnosić się z szacunkiem. Należy się do niego zwracać per "Wasza Królewska Mość". Nie wypada przekręcać tego tytułu, mówić na przykład "Wasza Wysokość". Jednak użycie skrótu (WKM) nie jest uznawane za niestosowne. Należy pamiętać o zachowaniu eleganckiego, ale też klarownego języka wypowiedzi. Przesadna potoczność, czy wręcz wulgarność nie jest mile widziana. Podczas audiencji należy zwracać uwagę na wszelkie niuanse. Każdy sygnał ze strony Króla, że czas kończyć audiencję (np. gdy Jego Królewska Mość mówi "Nie będę Pana dłużej zatrzymywał") powinno się traktować poważnie. W takiej sytuacji należy się natychmiast grzecznie pożegnać. Jego Królewska Mość Robert I Robert van Buuren przybył do Królestwa w czerwcu 2006 roku. Od początku, aktywnie uczestnicząc w życiu Księstwa Furlandii, angażował się w życie lokalnej społeczności. Z ramienia ówczesnego Księcia Furlandii Yelonka markiza Rogacza pomagał nowoprzybyłym odnaleźć się w Królestwie. Niedługo po tym, Robert van Buuren przeprowadził się do Księstwa Morlandu, gdzie otrzymał posadę Wiceburmistrza Satriny. Był to okres wzmożonej aktywności na polu kultury i sportu. Wiceburmistrz współorganizował wiele konkursów oraz zawodów sportowych, pełniąc jednocześnie funkcję Ministra Kultury, Nauki i Sportu Księstwa Morlandu. Jednakże po niespełna roku czasu, w kwietniu 2007 roku, powrócił do ojczystej Furlandii. W związku z tym, iż w skażonym Rodo zakończyła się kwarantanna, Robert van Buuren objął tam funkcję burmistrza. Przywrócił miastu dawną świetność, zrewitalizował witrynę miasta oraz aktywnie zaangażował się w działalność Rady Księstwa Furlandii. Pełnił funkcję Podkanclerza Księstwa Furlandii. W tzw. międzyczasie z woli Księcia Furlandii sprawował mandat senatora Furlandii. W maju 2007 roku zakończył studia wyższe na Uniwersytecie Królewskim w Dreamopolis, w wyniku czego uzyskał stopień zawodowy magistra prawa. Głęboko związany z Uniwersytetem Królewskim w Dreamopolis zaangażował się w rozwój nauki. Rozwijając swoją karierę naukową pisał prace naukowe, co poskutkowało uzyskaniem stopnia naukowego doktora nauk prawnych. Robert van Buuren, po objęciu funkcji Dziekana Wydziału Prawa, ze wszech miar starał się, aby Wydział się wiodącą jednostką na Uniwersytecie oraz aby uznanie dla dreamlandzkiego systemu prawa i nauki prawa było nadal na równie wysokim poziomie. Robert van Buuren aktywnie działał również w polityce. Najpierw jako członek partii Zjednoczeni Demokraci, z ramienia której był posłem do Izby Poselskiej VI kadencji, a później jako członek (współzałożyciel) Platormy Obywatelskiej KD i z jej ramienia poseł do Izby Poselskiej X kadencji. Minister Finansów i Gospodarki w Rządzie Martina van Buurena, później Minister Spraw Zagranicznych i Wicepremier; w październiku 2008 roku Premier Rządu Królewskiego. W miesiącach czerwiec - sierpień 2009 roku, Robert van Buuren sprawował zaszczytny urząd Regenta Królestwa podczas nieobecności Jego Królewskiej Mości Edwarda I Artura. Robert van Buuren został włączony w poczet szlachty przez JKM Pawła I w kwietniu 2007 roku. W tym samym roku został podniesiony do godności barona przez JKW Regenta Edwarda Kriega. W 2008 roku nobilitowany dwa razy przez JKM Edwarda I Artura - w lutym do godności hrabiego oraz w sierpniu do godności markiza. Ostatnią nobilitację Robert van Buuren otrzymał we wrześniu 2009 roku. Został wtedy podniesiony do godności księcia. Dnia 28 listopada 2009 roku Jego Królewska Mość Edward I Artur postanowił o przekazaniu Korony Królestwa Dreamlandu Robertowi van Buurenowi. Książę van Buuren wstąpił na Tron Królestwa jako Robert I dnia 7 stycznia 2010 roku i panuje do dziś. Jego Królewska Wysokość Edward I Artur Swoją dreamlandzką karierę rozpoczął na przełomie 2000 i 2001 roku lub w II połowie 2001 roku - podaje się różne daty - jako Edward Krieg. Ma troje dzieci: córkę Jubei de Archien-Krieg (żonę diuka d'Archien), syna Pawła Wercyngetoryksa Kriega (Rektora Uniwersytetu Królewskiego w Dreamopolis) i Alexandra Kriega (byłego sędziego Sądu Prowincji, Sekretarza Heroldii). Edward Krieg rozpoczął swą karierę jako członek redakcji "Dreamlandczyka" Marcina Kamoli, skąd przeszedł do Tymczasowego Rządu Federalnego utworzonego przez Radę Regencyjną jako Minister Kultury po nominacji M. Kamoli na stanowisko premiera TRK. Od tej chwili pełnił funkcję Ministra Kultury (później pod nazwą Ministra Kultury i Nauki) nieprzerwanie aż do 3 lipca 2004 roku, co czyni go prawdopodobnie najdłużej urzędującym ministrem w dziejach Królestwa. 13 marca 2002 roku został włączony w poczet szlachty przez JKW eMBego, później w tym i następnym roku dwukrotnie przez tego króla awansowany (na hrabiego i markiza), od marca 2004 roku diuk, od maja 2005 roku książę, później - arcyksiążę. W gabinecie Pavla Svobody (obecnie JKW Pawła I) wicepremier, później, od 4 lipca 2003 roku 2 października 2004 roku Premier Rządu Królewskiego. Urząd Premiera Rządu Królewskiego jako jedyny Dreamlandczyk pełnił dwukrotnie, bo jeszcze w latach 2005-6. Poza tym był również p.o. Ministra Spraw Zagranicznych, a w swoim własnym I gabinecie pełnił jeszcze funkcję Ministra Sprawiedliwości-Prokuratora Generalnego. Jako Prokurator Generalny przygotowywał i nadzorował m.in. głośny proces o wielokrotne obywatelstwa polityków Socjaldemokratycznej Partii Dreamlandu. Wraz z JKW Pawłem I (wówczas Pavlem Svobodą) założył partię Stronnictwo Federalne. Jako poseł tej partii zasiadał w II, III i V kadencji Izby Poselskiej. Krótko był również p.o. Namiestnika Koronnego i senatora Księstwa Furlandii. Wielokrotnie szefował misjom dyplomatycznym - JKM Edward I Artur był ambasadorem w Sojuszniczym Królestwie Scholandii, Księstwie Sarmacji, był również członkiem Stałej Komisji Traktatowej Sojuszu Dreamlandzko-Scholandzkiego. Przez cały okres panowania JKW Artura Piotra był Marszałkiem Jego Dworu, później zajmował to stanowisko jeszcze na początku panowania JKW Pawła I. Od 22 czerwca 2003 roku do 6 grudnia 2005 roku wydawał nieregularnik społeczno-polityczny o nazwie "O.K.N.O.", początkowo także jego redaktor naczelny, później na tym stanowisku zastąpił Go Medgar de Rama. Nie była to jednak zdecydowanie pierwsza Jego przygoda z gazetami. Jak powiedziano wcześniej, był redaktorem "Dreamlandczyka", poza tym "Tygodnika Morlandzkiego", pisywał do "Głosu Weblandu", "Scriptores Dreamlandis". Publikował wiele w Wydawnictwie PLEGOLAL ("Kryzys furlandzki", "Solaarinen", ostatnio "Z Ariadny nici"). Jako redaktor naczelny Wydawnictwa PLEGOLAL organizował i współtworzył II Dreamlandzki Konkurs Literacki. JKM Edward I Artur jest z wykształcenia netowym prawnikiem. Wprawdzie pierwszy swój dyplom uzyskał na Uniwersytecie Królewskim im. św. Róży na kierunku politologii - był to dyplom licencjata, uzyskany w 2003 roku - ale obecnie posiada tytuł profesora netowego nauk prawnych (prof. jur. net.). Pełnił urząd Prezesa Sądu Królestwa trzy kadencje z rzędu. Był również Dziekanem Wydziału Prawa Uniwersytetu Królewskiego w Dreamopolis, zasiadał w Komisji Prawa Międzynarodowego Organizacji Polskich Mikronacji, ostatnio doradzał prawnie jako ekspert Sekretarzowi Generalnemu tej organizacji. Zgodnie z decyzją JKW Pawła I, 26 listopada 2007 roku wstąpił na Tron Królestwa jako Jego Królewska Mość Edward I Artur i Piąty Król Dreamlandu. Jego Królewska Mość Edward I Artur panował przez dwa lata. Dnia 28 listopada 2009 roku Następcą Tronu ogłosił Roberta księcia van Buurena, któremu Koronę przekazał 7 stycznia 2010 roku. Jego Królewska Wysokość Paweł I W przygotowaniu... J'ego Królewska Wysokośc Artur Piotr' Artur Piotr Wewióra przybył do Dreamlandu w drugiej połowie 2001 roku, jeszcze w ostatnich miesiącach panowania pierwszego Króla Dreamlandu TomBonda. W grudniu został Wiceprezydentem Republiki Weblandu, swojej rodzinnej prowincji. Jako prawnik doradzał w kwestiach ustawodawczych Prezydentowi Weblandu earlowi eMBe oraz zastępował go podczas nieobecności. Na początku lutego 2002 roku Rada Regencyjna, która samozwańczo sprawowała od kilku miesięcy władzę monarszą pod nieobecność Króla, nadała Arturowi Wewiórze tytuł szlachecki. Po koronacji JKM eMBe sir Artur pozostał we władzach Weblandu. Pod koniec marca wszedł w skład Królewskiej Komisji Kodyfikacyjnej, której zadaniem miało być stworzenie projektu nowej Konstytucji. Ostatecznie to on został głównym autorem przyszłej Konstytucji 1 lipca. 1 lipca 2002 roku sir Artur został mianowany Namiestnikiem Weblandu, a 17 lipca otrzymał tytuł hrabiego. Jako Namiestnik podjął próbę reformy systemu prawa w Republice. Przyjął nową Konstytucję prowincji. Zasiadając, jako reprezentant swojej prowincji, w Senacie przedstawił i przeforsował szereg ustaw, które zbudowały fundament dreamlandzkiego ustroju. Jednak już w grudniu tego samego roku zrezygnował z funkcji Namiestnika. Rozpoczął misję jako Ambasador w niedawno powstałym Królestwie Scholandii. Ogromnie przyczynił się do podpisania Sojuszu Dreamlandzko-Scholandzkiego, a potem jego rozwoju. Równolegle został Sędzią Sądu Królestwa. Tu, jak sam mówi, czuł się najlepiej. Już w lutym 2003 r. został powołany na 6-miesięczną kadencję na Prezesa Sądu Królestwa w miejsce dotychczasowego Prezesa króla seniora TomBonda. W marcu, z okazji rocznicy koronacji Król nagrodził Artura Wewiórę tytułem markiza. W sierpniu zaś powołał go na kolejną kadencję na Prezesa Sądu. Jako Sędzia markiz Wewióra stał się autorytetem w dziedzinie prawa i uosobieniem obiektywizmu i niezawisłości. A jednak jego osoba stała się wkrótce przedmiotem politycznej rozgrywki. Kiedy w styczniu 2004 roku Król eMBe, przez ostatnich parę miesięcy coraz mniej aktywny, zdecydował się na abdykację, wynikł w Dreamlandzie poważny konflikt kręcący się de facto wokół interpretacji prawa. Pierwszy Król Dreamlandu TomBond ustępując w 2002 roku zachował dla siebie edyktem prawo do decydowania o osobie wszystkich kolejnych następców JKM eMBego. Choć wstępujący na tron Król eMBe sam podpisał się pod tym edyktem, teraz zapragnął samodzielnie wyznaczyć następcę. Nastąpiło kilka nieprawomocnych nominacji, które wprowadziły w kraju ogromny zamęt - nikt nie wiedział, kto tak naprawdę jest Królem. W tym momencie jedyną nadzieją na racjonalne rozwiązanie konfliktu stał się markiz Wewióra. Choć stronnictwa obu królów seniorów dzieliło wszystko, obie strony łączyło zaufanie do obiektywizmu Prezesa Sądu. Sprawa tronowa trafiła więc do Sądu, który rozstrzygnął, że prawomocny jest edykt JKW TomBonda, jednak nie miał mocy sprawczej akt JKM eMBego ogłaszający jego abdykację. Sąd rozwiał więc wątpliwości - Królem pozostaje eMBe i jako Król ma on władzę zmienić zasady sukcesji określone w edykcie sprzed dwóch lat. Sprawiedliwe rozwiązanie doprowadziło do ochłodzenia nastrojów i zachęciło strony do współpracy. Obaj królowie - senior i ustępujący - zapragnęli zgodzić się wspólnie na jednego kandydata. Musieli jednak znaleźć kompromis, bo żaden nie chciał słyszeć o pierwotnym nominacie drugiego. Wtedy koronę zaproponowano markizowi Wewiórze, jako osobie nie tylko godzącej wszystkie upodobania, ale też nadającej się w każdej mierze na stanowisko Króla. 1 lutego 2004 roku Artur I Piotr oficjalnie wstąpił na tron jako trzeci Król Dreamlandu; 8 lutego odbyła się uroczysta koronacja i złożenie hołdu nowemu Monarsze przez wszystkie prowincje (homagium prowincji). Pierwszym dekretem nowego Króla był powszechny akt o abolicji, aby wszystkie ostre słowa i haniebne czyny, które padły i miały miejsce podczas afery tronowej poszły w niepamięć. 3 września 2004 roku Stany Generalne Królestwa Brugii ofiarowały Królowi Dreamlandu Koronę Brugii, a 3 litopada 2004 Jego Królewska Wysokość z niej zrezygnował. Przez dwa miesiące Dreamland łaczyła z Brugią unia personalna. 8 stycznia 2005 roku Jego Królewska Wysokość przeniósł się wraz ze swoim Dworem i Rządem do ufundowanej na dotychczasowym terenie Weblandu miejscowości Ekorre. Jego Królewska Wysokość szczególnie wyróżniał się na tle swoich poprzedników niezwykłym przywiązywaniem wagi do jasnego zapisywania wszystkich swoich decyzji w prawie i uwypuklania podstaw prawnych dla każdego posunięcia. Nie nadużywa swoich prerogatyw: zawsze woli konsultować ważniejsze decyzje z Senatem i Izbą Poselską, wydawanie dekretów uznaje za ostateczność - gdy nie można czegoś uchwalić ustawą. Trzeci Król rozwinął też dworski protokół, by uczynić dreamlandzką monarchię czymś bardziej atrakcyjnym w oczach obywateli. Jednocześnie nie stroni jednak od rozsądnych rozmów na forum publicznym, ani nie broni do siebie dostępu w rozmowach prywatnych - choć warto pamiętać, że Król jest obarczony wieloma obowiązkami, a wiele spraw obywatele mogą załatwić u urzędników królewskich, zanim zwrócą się z nimi prosto do Króla. Jego Królewska Wysokość Artur Piotr I abdykował na początku listopada 2005 roku, przekazując Koronę Pawłowi I. Kategoria:Funkcje i Urzędy osobowe Kategoria:Dreamland